


失陷笼中——番外车（蒙眼）

by liuwen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuwen/pseuds/liuwen
Relationships: 雁俏
Kudos: 8





	失陷笼中——番外车（蒙眼）

1.  
俏如来回到中原不过月余，尚同会仍有不少要事积压着待他处理，故而其余人等俱已回家休息，他仍在伏案工作。  
宁静的夏夜却听不到一丝蝉鸣，空气中弥漫着一股熟悉的味道，俏如来揉了揉发酸的眼角，精神已经感到疲倦了，只是责任驱使着他继续，困顿感越来越强，竟是突然眼前一黑。  
是累得睡着了吗？  
不对！头部感受到了轻微的束缚感，是有人在他身后，用黑布遮住了他的眼睛！  
俏如来提气运掌打向那人，却被熟练地握住手腕一拉卸去力道，身体被拉得前倾，被那人抱了个满怀。  
“上官鸿信，你在搞什么名堂？”感受到熟悉的气息，俏如来自然辨认出了那人的身份。  
即使没有人看着，这样亲密的搂抱仍是让俏如来觉得有些羞涩，不由按着他的肩推拒起来，毕竟这里是办公的地方，这样搂搂抱抱成何体统。  
“师弟，让我再抱一会儿。”上官鸿信双手用力，将他搂的更紧了些，还将头埋入他的颈间，大口呼吸这阔别了月余的淡淡檀香。  
听出上官鸿信声音里的疲惫，俏如来明白他应当是处理完羽国的事项后，日夜兼程赶来的，推拒的手蜷缩了一下，缓缓搂住了他的脖颈：“就一会儿。”反正不会有人看见，便再让他抱一会儿好了，就一小会儿……  
拥抱持续了不短的时间，俏如来在这熟悉的怀抱中有些昏昏欲睡起来，突然上官鸿信一手抓着他的腰，一手托着他的臀部将人抱了起来，俏如来为了不掉下去，只得用双腿夹着他的腰际。  
“师兄？”俏如来疑惑地问到，视线仍被遮掩，他能够感受到上官鸿信走了几步，应当是坐在了他方才办公的位置上，就着方才的姿势，他现在正坐在上官鸿信的大腿上，两腿搭在座椅的左右扶手。  
这样……太过孟浪了……  
俏如来使力想起身，却被抓着腰部按了回去，跌坐在上官鸿信的胯间，身下抵着他的热烫再熟悉不过。  
“你……”俏如来不知自己该说些什么，两人久别重逢，怎会变成这样的情形？  
“我很想你，师弟！”上官鸿信轻吻他的耳垂，“这里也很想你。”一边说着，一边轻微耸动下身，充满了暗示的意味。  
“你……唔！”炙热的唇舌侵略而来，带着思念与渴求，俏如来的抗拒只坚持了一会儿，不甚熟练地开始了回应。  
即使比这更为亲密的事情也做过几回，俏如来在亲吻这方面仍是十分羞涩，上官鸿信对于能得到他的回应十分惊喜，本就共舞的唇舌交缠的更紧，原本抓着他腰际的手也伸入了俏如来的衣襟内，一手往上揉捻着俏如来的乳尖，一手向下熟练地套弄起他微微挺立的欲望。  
视线受到阻碍，身体的感触显得更为清晰，唇舌的剧烈交缠已经模糊了他的思绪，久未释放的身体也渴望着恋人的触碰，微弱的理智起不到任何作用，俏如来不由得攥紧了上官鸿信的衣襟，想合拢双腿，却被椅背阻碍了动作。  
“上官……唔……鸿信……”勉强在缠绵的亲吻中找出空隙，俏如来呼唤着上官鸿信的名字，希望能让他的动作缓一缓。  
听着恋人软软的，夹杂着呻吟的呼唤，上官鸿信的下身跳动着更加硬挺起来，迫不及待的想要进入理想的所在。  
上官鸿信将俏如来的上衣褪至腰间，并用细纱的外套将他的双手束缚在身后，亲吻的唇舌逐渐往下。  
上身突然一凉，俏如来不由得打了个寒颤，早已被逗弄着挺立的乳尖乍接触到这微弱的凉意，还未舒缓一会儿，便被更为炙热的唇舌包裹。  
“哈……等……等等……”那里不行！  
上官鸿信先是轻轻舔弄敏感的乳尖，双唇裹住乳晕用力啜吸，感受到口中的肉粒开始红肿挺立，便用牙齿微微使力啃咬，一手生怕另半边胸膛受到冷落，蹂躏的动作更为用力，使得俏如来压抑不住口中的呻吟，只想将感受到的快意宣之于口。  
“嗯啊……慢……慢一点……”太舒服了，感觉整个人都要融化在这个浪潮里。  
感受到俏如来的欲望已经接近发泄的边缘，原本抚慰着柱身的手却停止了动作，沾着顶端渗出的清液，开拓起了身后的密所。  
男子的身体本就不适合承欢，久未交合的密所变得如初次般紧致，今天的上官鸿信显得有些急切，甫一进入便是两指，轻微的疼痛让俏如来的理智稍有回笼，却又被体内熟练翻搅的手指带入更深的欲潮。  
“师兄……哈……师兄……”说不出求欢的话语，也不想拒绝接下来会发生的一切，俏如来只得呼唤着上官鸿信，一声又一声。  
“师弟，可能会有些痛。”听着恋人一声声的呼唤，上官鸿信的耐心消耗殆尽，匆匆将甬道拓宽至四指，便双手抓着俏如来的腰际，将自己挺立的欲望用力贯入渴求的深处。  
终于……再次融为一体了！  
俏如来被掩盖在黑布下的眼睛不由得睁大，张合的嘴却发不出任何的声音，惊人的尺寸带着令人不适的胀痛，直直撞向最深处的那一点，俏如来觉得自己仿佛连灵魂都被这用力的撞击给撞出了体外，疼痛只是暂时的，紧随而来的大开大阖的抽插，将一切都化作了仿佛要燃尽一切的快感热浪，强有力的撞击让俏如来无法保持平衡，只得尽力将自己往上官鸿信怀中靠去。  
主动献上自己的羔羊让扑食的野兽更为兴奋，上官鸿信不由得加重了力道与频率，每一下都会故意划过让人疯狂的那一点，狠狠撞击向甬道的深处。  
想要化作欲望的傀儡，一直纠缠下去，至死方休。  
随着一记深顶，上官鸿信终于宣泄在了俏如来体内的深处，而俏如来早已因着快感泄了一回，因着注入体内的热烫液体而泄了第二回，靠在他的怀中昏昏欲睡。  
“师弟，还未结束呢！”

2.  
俏如来今日才知道上官鸿信是这样的恶趣味！  
埋于后穴的热硬缓缓抽出，俏如来以为这场性事终于到了尾声，谁成想上官鸿信不知拿了什么东西，竟往他的后穴塞入，小小的，圆圆的，一颗接着一颗……  
“啊……上官鸿信，你塞了什么进去！”该不会是……  
上官鸿信的手一顿，嘴唇贴到了他的耳边，说话中带着喘息：“师弟不妨猜一猜，这可是你贴身之物，你应当非常熟悉才是。”  
“你……你竟然……啊！”说话间又被塞入几颗，顶端已然顶到了最敏感的一点，俏如来忍不住惊呼出声。  
当真是他的佛珠！这等礼佛之物，怎能……怎能用于这等……这等交合之事！  
“师弟不妨猜猜，这串佛珠共有108颗，你能吞下几颗呢？”上官鸿信手上的动作不停，一颗又一颗，节奏缓慢却不停歇。  
“拿……唔……拿出去！”俏如来挣扎着，双手被束缚在身后无法动弹，双脚搭在座椅扶手上无法合拢，连起身也做不到，只能任凭后穴被佛珠一点点填满，前端已然顶到了最深处，而不断进入的佛珠只能带来饱涨的疼痛，“不行的……会坏掉的，别……别进来了！”  
“师弟，男人可不能说不行，就剩几颗了，师兄相信你一定可以的。”上官鸿信安抚的亲了亲他的耳垂，手上却一把抓住剩余的几颗佛珠一下全塞了进去。  
“啊！”俏如来只感觉到整个下身都被填充到了极限，并没有撕裂的感觉，只是有点酥酥麻麻的胀痛，整个人都僵硬住不敢动弹，只要轻微一动，后穴内的珠串就会滚动碰撞，带起泯灭理智的浪潮。  
“这不是可以做到吗，全部都吃进去了。”上官鸿信边说边轻拍着俏如来紧绷的臀部，如愿的看到怀中人更加激烈的颤抖，“师弟真棒！”  
“上官鸿信，快把东西拿出去！”俏如来简直快被逼疯了。  
被佛珠填满的后穴本就受不得刺激，若轻若重的拍打使得臀部酥麻中倍添快意，拍动也使得穴内的珠子滚动碰撞，不断碾压令人战栗的地方，无尽的浪潮一波胜过一波，让人快要发疯。  
“师兄好不容易才放进去的，师弟想让师兄的努力白费吗？”上官鸿信的语气别提有多委屈了，手上的动作却不停，转拍为揉，双手揉捏起了充满弹性的臀瓣。  
“舍得……啊……当然舍得！”俏如来被揉捏的愈发难受，身后的快感一波接着一波，身前和胸口却未受到抚慰，当真难受的紧，报复般狠狠咬住了上官鸿信的锁骨。  
“嘶，师弟的牙口当真锋利，真是伤透了师兄的心。”上官鸿信长叹一声，一手揉捏的动作不停，一手戳刺起了穴内的佛珠，“师兄也不为难你，只要你借着身后这佛珠泄身一回，我便将佛珠取出。”一副大发仁慈的语气，听得让人十分不悦。  
怎……怎么可能！这做不到的，怎么可能光凭后面就……不行，这根本做不到，摆明了是在为难人！  
“你……啊！”俏如来甫一开口，便被抓着腰际提起身，变成了站姿，姿势的改变让佛珠进的更深，猛地撞击上那一点，眼前白光闪过，强烈的快感模糊了意识。  
“师弟自己未免有点困难，师兄便帮你一把，你我师兄弟之间谢字就免了。”上官鸿信两手把住俏如来的腰，带着他慢步向前走去。  
这也……太刺激了……  
俏如来感觉自己已经沦陷在这滔天的浪潮中，浑身提不起一丝气力，若不是腰间支撑的双手，怕是早已瘫软在地，为何自己还未晕厥过去呢，仍是要在这欲潮中沉浮？  
“师……师兄……求……求你……”再不示弱，当真要被逼得疯魔。  
上官鸿信的脚步一顿，一脸疑惑的问道：“师弟说些什么，师兄方才没听清？”  
故作姿态！这么近的距离岂会听不清？  
俏如来晃了晃混沌的脑袋，好一会儿才理清自己要说些什么：“师兄，求你将佛珠取出来，好不好？”无力的上身只能靠在上官鸿信的怀中，勉强才能抬起头，在上官鸿信的嘴角讨好地亲吻。  
“我看师弟对这佛珠可是喜欢的紧，都快忘了师兄了。”上官鸿信有点后悔玩这个小游戏了，心上人柔弱无骨地靠在自己怀里，动人的呻吟撩拨着心弦，赤裸的身躯覆着薄汗，目光忍不住追随着滑落的汗珠往下，一遍又一遍欣赏这诱人的身躯，自己的下身亦是胀得难受，只是还想看看师弟展露出更多未曾见过的风情。  
“我……我想……师兄……”俏如来知道如何才能让上官鸿信放过自己，只是那话语当真太过羞耻，素来礼教严谨的他支吾着难以说出口。  
“师弟想什么？说清楚了师兄才知该怎么做。”  
“我想师兄进来……”开了一个头，后续的话语便少了顾忌，“我想要师兄进入我，不想要这个……佛珠……师兄……给我……哈……”身后的佛珠被猛地尽数抽出，突如其来的极乐使得前端宣泄而出，身后也立即被熟悉的硬烫填满。  
这样的师弟让人如何拒绝，上官鸿信听到这求欢的话语，只想再次与俏如来融为一体，下身的动作不免有些粗暴，双手紧握着纤细的腰肢，就着站姿深入浅出。  
师弟真是太棒了，滋味甚是美妙！  
上官鸿信终于尽兴时，才发觉怀中人不知何时已失去了意识，今日当真有些太过，明日师弟醒来不免要发火，这还是留给明日的自己烦恼吧，长途跋涉而来也甚是疲惫，不妨先在侧室的软塌上抱着香软的师弟好好睡上一觉，一切都留待明日再说。  
翌日，尚同会例行会议上，素来勤勉的盟主并未出现，仅有一名黑红色着装的男子前来告知会议取消，一应人员散会回家。  
第三日清晨，尚同会内传出巨大声响，疑似建筑倒塌，众人在盟主的命令下并未靠近。


End file.
